Star of Beauty
by Kaitlyn Elizabeth
Summary: Caterina Bellanova has strange New powers that no X-Men has ever seen. This tends to draw the attention of all the wrong people. As she fights to survive she will face off against friend and foe. Will she be able to stop the inevitable? Only time will tell.


Chapter 1

My Name is Caterina Bellanova & I have powers. When I was 15, I began to develop a certain skill for predicting weird future. I told my foster parents about the dreams I had gotten. Unfortunately, that led to me getting locked up in an asylum. I spent three years rotting in that hellhole. Each day, the dreams got worse. I saw deaths, attacks, violence. The only good dreams were about births. It was like that until the day I turned 18 when I finally got the hell out. That was 6 years ago today. When I got out I gained a new power. I began to feel what others within a close vicinity felt. Their energies became open books to me without me trying.

Technically, I am on the run from the authorities but only because I showed up at a crime scene or two. Well actually its closer to 25 but who's counting. I am trying to find a safe haven where I won't be persecuted. I'm currently living in a small apartment in NYC. It's a big enough city that I figured it would be easy to blend in.

Its 3 A.M. on a frigid December morning. I was just awoken from a new prediction about a blonde woman robbing a bank in Rome. It was dull and already beginning to go fuzzy as it always does when I wake up before the vision is finished.

"What do you want," I spit as I open the door. I find two women about 2 years younger than me. One had reddish brown hair with a white streak. when i tried to read her emotions all I could understand was a nervous jumble of anxiety mixed with overwhelming guilt. The other had brown curly hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had a calming feeling that is on the total other side of the spectrum compared to the other woman. Standing behind them was a tall man with dirty blonde hair who looked about the same age as the women. He had a overly excited feeling mixed with a minor form of anxiety.

"Are you Caterina?" The woman with the ponytail asked. I decide that they are way too young to be cops unless the NYPD began a new program.

"Yeah. Now what do you want?" I reply with as much attitude as I can muster at 3 in the morning.

"You need to come with us like right now." The man said looking around as though he were waiting for something.

"And just why would the hell would I do that? I don't even know you," I respond noticing the spike in all three energies as the man spoke.

"Bobby, we need to go. Look, Caterina, we all have powers but if you don't go now it won't end well for any of us." The girl with the streak exclaims. I am about to yell in her face until I begin to feel a sudden change in energies. I collapse, overwhelmed, as I feel someone so filled with hate & rage. I hear them scream that someone is here but I pass out. The last thing I remember before entering a vision is a pair of arms carrying me.

* * *

In the vision, I see an old man in a wheelchair fighting a guy in a helmet. The guy in the helmet has guns pointed at the wheelchair man with no one holding them. I realize he has powers so I assume the wheelchair man has powers as well. They begin to have a conversation. I think they were friends at one point. The wheelchair man tells the helmet man that he can still be forgiven for all of the hate caused to the humans. Helmet man tells wheelchair man that he is Mutant and proud. Then the guns fire away.

* * *

I wake up in a strange room breathing heavily. I try to relax as I feel a familiar energy coming near the room.

"Nice to see youre awake." The Girl with the streak say with a smile.

"How long have I been out?" I ask knowing it was probably a few hours.

"Only a day or so." She replies chuckling at my reaction.

"I didn't catch your name the other day." I say noticing how different her energy is back here rather than when we were in the city.

"Oh I'm Anna Marie 'round here but on missions they call me Rouge." She tells me.

"Where is here exactly Anna Marie?" I question growing more curious about this strange safehouse.

"Its Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Its in Westchester County." Anna Marie replies with a bright smile. I feel an astounding amount of love wash over me as she talks about the school.

"Gifted Youngsters? I really don't think I count in that department," I sigh knowing my powers are nothing special.

"I thought so too when I came here but there's a lot of people our age." She mentions when I realize that she hasn't told me her power yet.

"So what is your power Miss Rouge?" I inquire wondering if it is something outrageous like growing hair.

"I'll tell if you'll tell," Anna Marie smirks.

"It's not much but I have visions of the future and I can read energy and If I am close enough to them I can feel what they feel." I smile when I see her look at me amazed.

"Caterina, Do you realize none of those powers have ever been recorded? You are remarkable! I have one of the worst powers especially compared to yours. I suck life energy out of people if I touch them." She responds with a sad smile. I then feel the bubble of guilt wash through her. I am about to tell her to not feel guilty when there is a knock on the door. A woman with long silver hair enters and I automatically feel safe, almost as though I am being engulfed in a hug.

"Anna dear, it's time to take her to see the Professor." The woman tells her as she walks back out.

"That is the mother of the group Ororo. On missions, she's Storm because she can control the weather. You will meet the others later, But for now we need to see the Professor." Anna says before standing up and waiting for me to follow. With a sigh I get up and head to meet the mysterious Professor.

* * *

AN: The story isn't Beta'd so I am sorry if it seems poorly written. I am trying really hard with this one because I want it to be good. Please read & review the story. I will try to listen to any criticism that is given. I will post a chapter every other week. Also check out my other Story Budapest Bombshell. Its a Clintasha fic. Thanks. Kaitlyn Elizabeth.


End file.
